


Pain of the Host

by Pikapika145



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika145/pseuds/Pikapika145
Summary: Dora Skirth is abused by her boss, Carlton Drake. When he has enough of her, he attempts to kill her by setting Agony Symbiote on her. However, his plan failed because the Blue Symbiote has taken a very huge liking towards the shy woman.However, Agony is extremely protective of her new host and she is willing to let other threats to her host know that.Now, to see if she can convince her host to stop hating herself, that's her real mission.





	1. Being Hurt Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Drake hurts his shy employee for nothing but for his own personal gain.

Isn't it bad enough that being seen as the weakest link makes others want to abuse you? That was how Dora Skirth feels as her boss, Carlton Drake hits her by slapping and punching her repeatedly.

Dora made no move to stop him. Trying to stop him would only make him angrier and she didn't want that. As Mr. Drake beat on her, he also says some things. "Aren't you a pathetic little bitch?" He asked her. Dora didn't answer. Her talking wasn't allowed when they were alone in his office.

When he finally stops hitting her, Dora thought that he was done. She was wrong, dead wrong. "Take off your shirt." Dora whimpered, but she listened anyway, feeling Dr. Drake's anger burn off of his body. Dr. Drake smirked at her.  _She is obeying, perfect._ He thought.

Dora's soft whimpers nearly sent him over the edge as he squeezed her small breasts in his rough hands. Dora felt tears pool in her eyes and she felt no shame in letting them fall down her red and bruised cheeks. Her tears stung her cheeks, but she didn't care as she felt that she wasn't in the room with Mr. Drake. She felt that she was alone, so very alone. Mr. Drake had murdered her family in order to kidnap her, so in all honesty, she is alone in the world.

Mr. Drake smirked at her tears and he kissed them away. "Don't worry, Dora, you are loved here. I will make sure of that." He tells Dora, pressing up against her. Dora wanted to scream, feeling Mr. Drake's very strong body on top of hers, forcing her onto the wall as he fondled her breasts still.

When he finally stopped his actions, he put her shirt back on. "Get back to work, Dr. Skirth." He ordered coldly. Dora nodded her head and she ran out of his office, going to her own office. When she arrived at her own office, there were papers for her to sign. She sat at her desk with fresh tears pooling into her eyes. She signed the papers as she sobbed to herself.

When she finished signing the papers, she noticed that Dr. Drake was waiting for her. She gulped down some spit that seems to be lodged in her throat and she put the papers into the a yellow folder and she approached Mr. Drake with her eyes to the floor, showing that she was willing to be submissive towards him and anyone else. "Here you go, Mr. Drake." She spoke softly. Actually, her tone never even went even higher than her regular soft tone. Her voice was always so soft and plus the fact that she wears glasses, makes her a very easy target.

Carlton smiles at her and he takes the finished papers. "You know I care for you  right?" He asked, rubbing her face. Dora mutely nodded her head. "Then, stop being a little pussy." He told her rudely. Dora gasped at his choice of words, but Carlton simply smirked at her. He left her alone. Dora sniffed and that was when the trapped Blue Symbiote decided to react. However, no one had noticed, not even Drake had noticed the change in the normally inactive Symbiote.

The Blue Symbiote pushed against its glass container, but it was willing to wait. It knew that it's time was coming soon, real soon. It just hoped that it gets what it wanted. It didn't want just anyone. It wanted the shy girl. The shy girl would fit just nicely for the Blue Symbiote. The Blue Symbiote didn't even care that girl was a crybaby.

It quite adored the girl just from simply watching her and it wasn't pleased with what it had seen. It had seen how the male human hurt the female human and it pissed it off, considering that the female was extremely sensitive and submissive. The Blue Symbiote couldn't wait until it bonds with the female. Until then, it will wait patiently, unless the female is strongly threatened.

The next day, Carlton was back to his old tricks, only this time, his actions had truly hurt Dora. She was outright sobbing in his office. The Blue Symbiote was getting angrier and angrier. It wouldn't wait until it was able to teach the male a lesson about hurting those weaker than you. Carlton had a whip in his hand and he was using it to give Dora new bruises. No one else who was employed knew about Carlton's cruelty towards Dora. Hell, even Dora doesn't understand why the man hurts her so much.

When Drake was done whipping Dora, he stops and he smirked what he has done to the poor girl. The 26 year old woman would only whimper in both pain and fear. She has seen it all. Drake was never a nice person to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story that I have planned out!


	2. Death Attempt and New Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake tries to kill Dora after he feels that she has outlived her usefulness. However, the Blue Symbiote has other plans...

Dora was afraid, very immensely afraid. She didn't even sign-up for the job, yet she knew that she would be blamed for any bad things that happened at the work place. Dr. Drake had her in his tight grip as he simply stared at her. She had let Eddie Brock in, but she didn't let the Symbiote escape. The Symbiote was never even there to begin with. The man had no emotion on his face, but she knew that he was pissed about the Symbiote. "You're done, Dora." He says, dragging her on his desk. 

He pressed his body up against hers and he felt the fear radiating off of her body. He was glad that she was afraid. When he was done pressing up against her, he dragged her into the room with the Blue Symbiote. "You've had a nice life, Dora." He says, opening the container that held the Blue Symbiote.

Fear enveloped Dora as tears pooled in her eyes. She was going to die by the hands of the Symbiote. Dora forced herself against the glass wall.  ** _She is afraid. I need to comfort her when I get into her._** The Blue Symbiote thought, reaching for Dora. 

Dora closed her eyes, feeling the Blue Symbiote climb onto her body. She whimpered, feeling the Blue Symbiote seep into her being. Searing pain developed her entire body as Dora felt the need to scream. She screamed and she started to sob. Dora thought she was going to die.  **Hush, child.** The Blue Symbiote tells Dora. 

Dora stopped sobbing as she felt the Blue Symbiote comfort her with its, wait, her with her normal fluid.  _What? The Symbiote is not killing me?_ She has heard about the Symbiote being incredibly hostile to those that she wasn't able to be accepted to be her host. The Symbiote seep up into her body to comfort her host.  **Why would I kill you? You're my host to protect. Besides, that human male has hurt you long enough. Just calm down and don't fight me.** The Symbiote tells Dora, calming her down. Dora didn't know it, but both her and the Symbiote had accepted each other, making it very easier for her to survive. When the Blue Symbiote had fully taken over her part of Dora's body, Dora felt protected and she was mystified by the kindness of the Symbiote.  **Crybaby.** The Blue Symbiote calls Dora this and Dora felt a twinge of hurt. "Hey!" Her voice sounded like she was offended. The Blue Symbiote made a small sound and Dora knew that the Blue Symbiote knew that she was laughing. "You're laughing at me." Dora says, curling up in a ball and shaking. 

The Blue Symbiote felt guilty for upsetting her host and she seeped out to hug Dora.  **"I'm sorry."** The Blue Symbiote spoke to Dora outside of her body.

"Do you have a name?" Dora asked the Blue Symbiote. The Blue Symbiote's lips curled upward that told Dora that she was smiling.

 **"Agony."** Agony answered. Dora thought that the name was nice. 

"I'm Dora." Dora introduced herself to Agony. Agony smiles at Dora. Agony was glad that Dora was opening up to her. Dora then felt her injuries healing themselves and she resisted the urge to scratch her back. 

 **"Just relax. I know it itches. I am busy closing up your wounds."** Agony tells Dora, who smiled at her. The Blue Symbiote smiled at her host. She truly enjoyed being with her host and her host enjoyed her, Agony could tell. Agony wasn't going to let anyone hurt her host ever again. Especially that human male. She would have to have a talk about hurting people weaker than him by giving a hug. On a wall. Full of bacteria. She smiled at the thought of killing and Dora felt sick to her stomach.

"Don't eat him when you take over me." Dora begged. She didn't want anything of Dr. Drake in her stomach, not even his tongue. She shuddered at the abuse she had suffered through him. As she shuddered, Agony felt guilty for forgetting that her host could feel what she felt. Agony truly wanted to devour Dr. Drake, but Dora will puke her brains out at the thought of eating that vile man.

 **"I won't."** Agony promised Dora. She wouldn't eat Dr. Drake in Dora's body, but she didn't say anyone else's body. Agony inwardly smirked at the fact and she suddenly remembered that anyone else would die because she would refuse.  _ **Guess I have to just settle with killing him.**_ Agony thought with a small frown.

Eating him would be so much fucking better for her host.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, alright! We get to see protective Agony in her glory. What happens now? Sorry for very late chapter, please forgive me!


End file.
